Secrets in the Clock
by KanyaD-28
Summary: AU. Fall was just one of those seasons. Leaves fell, things wasted and died, and people shied away from an explicable end. They say fall was the season of dying and, to be honest, Kairi could now see where that came from. A flyer proclaims something new to a dying year: a circus of wonders. Enter madness. Gen. Dark themes. Very slow start.
1. Of the Dead and Dying

001: Of the Dead and Dying

**Title:** Secrets in the Clock  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Whisper  
><strong>Main Summary:<strong> AU. Fall was just one of those seasons. Leaves fell, things wasted and died, and people shied away from an explicable end. They say fall was the season of dying and, to be honest, Kairi could now see where that came from. A flyer proclaims something new to a dying year: a circus of wonders. Enter madness. Dark themes. Gen. Entries get longer over time.  
><strong>Warnings overall:<strong> Suspense and horror, with minor mentions of gore, dark themes. Possible scenes of T&I in future chapters.

* * *

><p>The world was bright, was one thing he noticed.<p>

His hair whipped around his face, flaxen and dull and moving how dead things move in a whirlwind. Eyes, like glass, were hazed but unmoving with great obscurity. Spots of red and darkening brown whispered tales of congealing blood, and he smiled grimly, wielding the gun that did the deed.

"How could you?" That was Kairi. "How could you do that to Sora? He _trusted _you!" A harsh whisper.

But Tidus just smiled wryly and said, "If I could do it again, I'd use a bigger gun."

Kairi's face was slack with disbelief. And then she snorted, the sound thick and sharp in the air. "That was the dumbest punchline I have _ever _heard."

From his awkward position on the ground, and gripping his controller, Sora rolled his eyes and said, "Even I think that was cheesey, and that's coming from _me_."

"King Cheese himself," Riku noted, thumbing through a magazine about cars.

They were out on Sora's back patio, lazing about and doing whatever. It was a windy day, and grayish clouds foretold possible showers to come. Kairi leaned across the coffee table to snag the bowl of M&Ms, but Sora cut her off to take it for himself.

"Hey!" The glare was withering, cut through him like a knife to butter.

He only snapped his teeth in reply, mouth wrapped tightly around the spoils of his steal. From his perch on the couch, Wakka snuffled and turned over, settling back in for his nap.

And then Selphie burst in the room, a waxed flyer gripped firmly in one hand, with arms flailing and a face that held all the excitement in the world. "The circus is coming!" was her exultant cry.

The room at large winced at her volume, but they were used to it. It was Selphie.

Game paused and magazine down, and drowsing all but forgotten, the group scooted closer to see just what the fuss- and it certainly was a fuss- was all about.

"Circus Oblivion," Riku deadpanned. "Seriously?"

* * *

><p><strong>End Drabble<strong>

A/N: So, this started out as a drabble-fic- honest, it did! Only… I realized I'm not very good at containing my words. I decided to just loosely follow prompts and go with the flow, see what my mind comes up with. Reviews are loved and make me smile during a time of evil final exams :)


	2. They Told Us Things

002: They Told Us Things

**Title:** Secrets in the Clock  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Compulsion  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 336  
><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> The group heads to the circus, and their first visit features a certain pyromaniac.  
><strong>Warnings this chapter:<strong> None.

* * *

><p>The tent was shaped weird. That was a fact, and not an observation, though if anyone asked Kairi, she would say that someone seriously screwed up the design. But whatever.<p>

A man with an eyepatch was calling out the wonders of a show, compelling those who'd listen.

"Come one and all! See the great Dancing Flame!" His voice was loud but _oh _so bored, like he'd rather be some place else. He gesticulated widely to a rail of a boy- or a woman, one could never be sure at the circus- with hair as honest as the spoken trade.

"The name's Axel, kid. Got it memorized?" The boy- 'cause no woman should sound like that, _ever_- had flagged them down as they passed, and deigned to appeal. Flames snapped briefly to life, but that was all he needed.

They entered.

The tent was brimming with people so, typically, finding seats was a nightmare. After much elbowing and grimy looks, they did manage to find some. Their group was bigger than most- what with Kairi and her loverboys sitting flank, and Wakka, Selphie, Tidus and his visiting cousin Cerri-who really was just roped in with the rest- seated highest of them all.

The din was loud and suffocating and, really, Riku just wanted _out_.

But then the lights dimmed, a spotlight beamed to life, and the show began. A man with dark hair and eyebrows a little thick roused the crowd, voice booming and shaking the tent's foundation.

"Hey, Sora?" A pause.

"Yeah, Tidus?"

"Why does that one guy look like you?" There was an awkward shuffle, and shifted eyes. "I... have no idea, actually. A clone, maybe?"

Tidus grunted with uncertainty, but let it lie.

After a few shows of minor amazement- though Riku did admit the 30-foot giant-card tricks were pretty good- Axel sauntered through, his hair a catcher of all eyes. And then his flames kicked up, spiraled up, _up and away_- and the crowd held their breath, because honestly, who wouldn't when they see a man on fire?

* * *

><p><strong>End Drabble<strong>

A/N: Updates (like chapter names) will be random at best, as I go over some old notes of ideas. So.. yeah. Let's see where the next one let's this go...


	3. To the Ground

003: To the Ground

**Title:** Secrets in the Clock  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Feral  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 484  
><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> A peaceful night at a family center meets a fiery end.  
><strong>Warnings this chapter:<strong> Dark themes, mass homicide, implied cruelty, etc.

* * *

><p>The Destiny Islands' Moirai Center was a community fail-safe, or so the paper always claimed. It was home to a wide spectrum of recreations- mini-golf, roller-skating, and an all-day arcade, to name a few. The Center was widely considered a tool that kept kids off the streets; a "safe place for the family." It opened early and closed way late, its staff holding claim to long hours and even longer bouts of fatigue. It could stand to say, then, that the security in the Center would be lax in the later hours, what with the stragglers mulling around, and the teenagers who just didn't know when to go home.<p>

It was a young woman who noticed the flame first. It lay in one corner, curling about in a way not unlike that of a cat. But that was what made it so strange; the fire never moved, it only swayed as if being caressed by an invisible wind. For a moment, she took the time to wonder if someone was pranking her with some new toy of theirs. Then, as quickly as that though came, she witnessed something most bizarre. The small fire began to move, like a feline unwinding from a long, satisfying nap. The _thing_- obviously not an ordinary fire- unwound and grew wider and taller. And brighter.. And hotter-

"Oh, _my- _!" Her voice rasped and eyes quivered at the sight, but in the end it was her flailing arm that caught a worker's attention. By that time, though, the fire had grown so large that others began to notice as well.

"Fire!" someone called. The effect was faster without a massive amount of people to panic into a general frenzy. That's not to say, though, that no one panicked.

"Outta my way!"

"_Let us through-_ my daughter- !"

"Everyone!" One man, a manager, if judging by his clothes, tried to curb the rising alarm, even as the flames grew larger and closer. "Please remain calm and head to the nearest exit! The sprinklers should be on soon!"

People clamored around, scrabbling for an out with the hope that water would pour down any moment and douse the fire. Only the doors were locked, and the sprinklers never came on. The fire was around them, eating up everything in the way and spitting out ashes. Flames licked their skin and nipped at the sky, coloring them sunshine and blood, all for their sake. The smoke was there, too, of course.

"Let us out!"

"Help! Someone help us!" The screams that came.

But a man with a smile as big as the sun waved them off. And turning to his companion, he said, "It's your turn, sweetcakes."

A woman with a cruel eye and coy lip stalked towards him, gait appraising and large for her small size. She took in the sight of the building, all fire and screams, sunshine and smoke, and laughed a high, nasty chortle.

* * *

><p><strong>End Drabble<strong>

A/N: Rating was changed from M to T; with the way the prompts are going (with vague details and the like), I doubt I'd be able to get a satisfying gore-fest than I would otherwise, so I'll have to settle for minor mentionings... The rating may change back, if I find a satisfying way to relay the darker themes without explicit detail. I have plans to do a full flesh-burning fire scene later in an alternate story, should I ever make one.


	4. We're Breaking Instead

004: We're Breaking Instead

**Title:** Secrets in the Clock  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Sinking  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 622  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Jeez, totally forgot about this. _Ahem_, I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of the Final Fantasy/Disney characters/movies therein.  
><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> Strange happenings at school belie a suitable unrest. The group learns of the Morai burning down.  
><strong>Warnings this chapter:<strong> Dark themes, implied homicide.

* * *

><p>They were at Selphie's house today. The group was sprawled around her living room, all with some state of thought running amuck in their minds, but no one felt the need to voice them. Sora was absent at the moment, currently dealing with a family emergency that he'd been called out early from school for, and Selphie was in the other room, taking a phone call. If Kairi had to be truthful, it had been a trying day.<p>

She'd shown up at school with the normal 'tude; _"Watch where you're going!" _... _"Can I help you, loser?" _..._ "What. The. _Hell. _Is you're brain so small that it didn't process me yelling for you to move the hell away?!" _Freshman cowered in the force that was Kairi on any given day. Honestly though, she didn't know why people always looked at her like that- she _had _given fair warning that she was passing through. They should've known to _move out of her way_.

It was during first period that she suspected something was wrong. Their teacher was late in arriving, which wouldn't have been notable if it had been any other teacher. Mrs. Leonowens prided herself on being punctual; tardiness was "unbecoming," and always dealt with accordingly. When Kida was called out during second period, and left in a rush with stricken eyes and pain-filled movements, she passed it off as nothing big. It was only when Sora had been called out of Government that she began to wonder what was happening.

The halls were unusually quiet the rest of the day. At an early dismissal of school, it was unanimously decided that something was going on, and the group would meet at the closest home to figure out just what that was. Now they waited for Selphie to finish talking to whoever she was on the phone with, and see what they could gather. Right now though, Kairi was determinedly texting her foster father. If anyone knew what was going on, it _had _to be the mayor. She was impatiently waiting for a reply when Selphie came back from the other room. She cleared her throat awkwardly, before settling down on the sofa arm next to Tidus.

"Well?" Riku impatiently voiced the general curiosity.

"Put on the news," she muttered, scratching her arm tiredly. Riku furrowed his brow but did so nonetheless. What greeted them was the sight of firemen dousing the charred remains of some building. It did not look pretty.

_"-story running repeatedly today. Authorities are still looking into this crime, but one thing is abundantly clear: This was no accident. Back to you, Mark."_

The anchor man stated his view on what a despicable crime it was that had been committed, but did not elaborate further. Instead, he turned it over to the weatherman. It was four o'clock; time for the hourly report.

Wakka flicked the television off, and soon everyone was staring at Selphie again. She took a resigned breath, before saying, "The Moirai Center burned down last night." For a moment, everything stopped, and Selphie's body coiled into itself as she saw her words being processed. She swallowed, saliva thick in her throat. "P-people were still inside. I heard that forty, maybe fifty-something people died..." Mumbled and weak. Then, a bit stronger, "They said it was arson."

Kairi's eyes grew hard as it sunk in.

Arson.

Someone did that _on purpose_.

A shrill cry broke the stunned silence, and Tidus left the room to answer a call. He came back a minute later, eyes shifting to the wall. "That was Sora.." he began. "Said his parents were at the Center last night..." He trailed off, but they knew where he was going.

For some strange reason, Kairi felt that this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>End Drabble<strong>

A/N: I don't own Mrs. Leonowens; she is in fact Mrs. Anna, the King of Siam's governess from _The King and I_. My mother was quite like her while I was growing up, and her favorite line was _"Young ladies should not conduct themselves like that; it is unbecoming." _Needless to say, I grew very tired of the phrase. I've reseurrected it here for the sake of my prompt. Kida is from _Atlantis: The Lost Empire_. I know that in the movie her mother sacrificed herself to save her people, but I've used her death here in a different context. On another note, I'm finding myself addicted to Tumblr these days.. I just can't stay away, for some reason. I blame my friends for getting me hooked, 100%. Also, I put up a poll on my profile; if anyone is interested in pairings (for an alternate story) vote or, even better, tell me in a comment.


	5. As You Are

005: As You Are

**Title:** Secrets in the Clock  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Glow  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 732  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of the Final Fantasy/Disney characters/movies therein, though a girl can dream *sigh*  
><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> Life goes on, as it always does, and the group of friends once again find themselves at the circus. Some excitement wuld do them good, so says Kairi.  
><strong>Warnings this chapter:<strong> Dark themes, mentions of depression.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since their night at the circus. A week since Sora's parents and fifty other people died in the fire. The irony hadn't escaped Sora that on a night when he'd been out having fun, gawking at a pyromaniac and his tricks, his parents had also been privy to a fire show, but hadn't lived to escape it. When the circus show had been through that Sunday night, he'd crashed at Riku's; they'd been going back and forth like that for years, so he knew his parents wouldn't mind.<p>

Riku had driven him home early the next morning for his uniform and backpack. The fact that the car wasn't in the driveway only told him that his parents probably left early for work. He knew now that he had assumed wrong.

A memorial service was held that Wednesday, and Sora had chosen not to attend. He'd told his friends that it didn't feel right, going there just to cry over empty graves. So instead he stayed on Riku's couch.

There was talk of him going into foster care, but Sora hadn't shown enough response _to _care. His relationship with his parents wasn't the best, but he had loved them, _damnit_. He locked himself up in Riku's room the rest of the week, only leaving to lock himself into the bathroom and sob in the shower. Riku had accosted him after school once to shove food down his throat, seeing as he had barely eaten a thing. Riku'd gotten kicked in the shins for his efforts.

When Sunday came again, the first week after it all happened, with Sora still being despondent, Kairi knew something had to be done. According to Selphie, Circus Oblivion would be touring the Islands for four weeks, one show every weekend of the month. They made plans to leave and dragged Sora, kicking, cursing and all, to the mainland's fairgrounds.

They gathered early outside the bigtop, waiting to be let in. It would still be a while until entrance would be granted so, til then, they would have to wait.

It was twenty past five when the flaps did open, and the same man from before- Patches, Tidus decided to call him- beckoned people inside. Said something about a nymph, but they were too far in to make sense of it.

Finding seats was a matter of preference this time, though they sat in the same order, sans Kairi who switched with Wakka for a higher view. Or really, for Wakka to keep an arm on Sora at all times, lest he escape and do something stupid.

It was some time before the tent was filled as it was before, and it was good that they had come early, if Riku's face was anything to go by. Tidus smothered a feral grin as Riku elbowed the guy next to him again, before feigning innocence.

The show started, and after a showing of wolves doing tricks- Selphie would forever wonder at how they could stand on each other like that, and _jump rope!_- the next event began.

Her hair was sleek and pale, like one of those old convertibles she remembered from her grandma's photographs. Still, something seemed a little strange about her. Kairi wasn't sure if it was the smile that seemed none too real, or the huge carving knives she brandished like playthings. The assistant had pink hair, of all things, but she was pretty sure that it was a man.

"Did you see?" Sora's excited not-whisper. His eyes were alight with a growing candle of interest, the first sign of something other than his all-encompassing bout of mourning. "She almost cleaved him in half, Riku. _In half!_"

Riku's relieved yet noncommittal shrug was all but lost as one particular knife thumped eerily close to the man's low zone. Riku winced.

"Any volunteers?" The woman was saying now. A murmur ran through the crowd, with nervous laughter ripe among them.

Flagging the woman down and gaining much attention, Wakka snickered behind his arm and shoved Sora forward. "Got a vol'nteer right here, miss."

Sora's terrified squeal was only one of many, and he could've sworn that the lady-Larxene, he would later know- had aimed so close on purpose. The real treat came at the end though, when a spectacular display of conducted electricity somehow played a song, and with Larxene weaving in and around the dancing sparks with daring familiarity.

* * *

><p><strong>End Drabble<strong>

A/N: The last part was inspired by the Sorcerer's Apprentice, which I don't own. Cookies to **AlwaysNinja **for an awesome first review! I'm glad you're enjoying the ride so far, and hopefully the prompts to come will be equally as satisfying, if not more so. :)


	6. The Ready and Willing

006: The Ready and Willing

**Title:** Secrets in the Clock  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Patience  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 748  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of the Final Fantasy/Disney characters/movies therein, though a girl can dream *sigh*  
><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> Roxas knows something strange is going on. Now, if only someone would tell him what that is...  
><strong>Warnings this chapter:<strong> None.

* * *

><p>Roxas was a patient person. No, <em>really<em>. He was known among the troupe as someone with the patience of a saint because, to be frank, who else could handle Axel's pyro-crazy, or Dem's sugar-hype?

Simply put, Roxas could out-wait a lion if there was ever a need- and in his profession, there certainly had been times when that quality came in handy. He had stared unflinchingly in the face of the damnedest odds as a high-flyer, waiting, searching for that sliver of a moment when action was key. His level of patience was probably rivaled only by that of Zexion, or even Lexaeus.

But _man_, was he tired of waiting...

Roxas would readily admit to being one of the youngest in the troupe- at sixteen, the only ones younger than him were Namine and Xion, and that wasn't by much. However, his age had absolutely nothing to do with what he could and couldn't see. He knew that _something _was going on, had been going on for years; he wasn't _stupid_, thank you very much. It hadn't been hard to notice the disappearing acts that some of the others underwent during showtime, and to be quite honest, he wanted to know the how's and why's.

Roxas was a curious person at heart. There was nothing he loved more than a good mystery- the stash of them hidden under his bunk in the tour bus could definitely attest to that.

The first time he noticed something like this had been when he was twelve. They'd been touring Radiant Garden then, his first tour with Circus Oblivion since Axel had caught him stealing from the troupe's food supply.

Xigbar was tall and broad and, to put it lightly, his eye-patch made Roxas shiver something fierce. But while Roxas hid behind one of the huge, overlapping curtains, peeking on the show where Xigbar was _clearly _the main event, he had to do a double-take, seeing a _second _Xigbar skulk away and wondering if he'd finally lost his mind. In a spontaneous fit of adrenaline, Roxas decided to follow the Xigbar look-alike, to see where _it_- he couldn't bring himself to call it a 'him,' since it might not even be _human_- was going. He'd gotten as far as to hide behind a large number of crates by a back-tent when the 'Xigbar' turned a corner. Roxas had hurried to follow _it_, but when he reached the bend, his mind was far more blown than before. What greeted Roxas was a sharp, dead end, yet the look-alike was nowhere to be found. In his befuddled state, he decided that waiting for _it _to reappear would be the smartest thing to do.

It had been a quarter to nine when 'Xigbar' had come back from beyond the bend, the exact moment the main event had finished. The cheering and clapping were thunderous, even from his place near the back-tents. Roxas had jerked up in surprise, though his motions quickly stilled upon spotting movement from a crack between the crates.

'Xigbar's heavy combat boots tromped past his hiding spot, and Roxas held his breath as the darkly clad figure stopped just a few feet away. Muttered curses in a language unfamiliar met his ears, and the boy took a moment to plea silently for his life. Was he spotted? Did the... _thing _see him? His heart beat rapidly, a mile a second as Roxas grew dizzy from near hyperventilation. The 'Xigbar' moved, and Roxas was ready to bolt, scream, do _something _to attract help- but the look-alike only righted his hold on a bundled box of sorts, smoothed his black cloak and then kept on moving. Roxas strained to see what it was that _it _was holding- but the bundle was wrapped _way _tight, and in the next seconds, the 'Xigbar' had gone.

He'd heard a woman once tell her kid that curiosity killed the cat, and that satisfaction brought the little sucker back (though not in those words, he'd have to admit). By the time he'd gone to bed that night, there had been more questions than answers swirling around his mind. Those questions stayed with him for four years, and Roxas was growing quite tired of not knowing the answers.

_They'll tell me eventuallly_, he'd always thought. _They'll let me in soon_. But as the second show of their tour began, and Roxas spotted a retreating 'Larxene' with a sharply trained eye, he wondered, not for the first time, if that day would ever come.

* * *

><p><strong>End Drabble<strong>

A/N: A little focus on someone other than the Destiny Islands kids, to widen the perspective a bit. Next prompt has mild mentions of gore, but nothing too horrible. Thanks again to **AlwaysNinja **for reviewing (two in a row, wow). For those who have been noticing a pattern in updates, that will most likely change, as finals are still upon me, and the worst of them are this week til next.. I might post pictures of them (painting final, diptych drawing final, 3-D design final) on my tumblr or dev account, and post a link here, as well as I may not. On a side note, some of the keys on my keyboard started sticking lately (though to be fair, my notebook _is _getting a little old), so I apologize for any typos.


	7. Those with Claws

007: Those with Claws

**Title:** Secrets in the Clock  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Addiction  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 508  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of the Final Fantasy/Disney characters/movies therein, though a girl can dream *sigh*  
><strong>Main Summary:<strong> Fall was just one of those seasons. Leaves fell, things wasted and died, and people tried to move on. They say fall was the season of dying and, if truth be told, Kairi could see where that came from. They were all getting brittle and agitated and, to be honest, she really didn't want to know what came next. But, wait- the circus was coming. Enter confusion. AU. Drabble fic. Gen.  
><strong>Warnings this chapter:<strong> Dark themes, implied homicide, electrocution.

* * *

><p>Atlantica had been ranked the number one themed amusement park in that quadrant of the world for over five years running. It had the leading hand in TriDENT technology, and went as far as having a portion of the attractions completely underwater. Close to thirty thousand guests could be tallied at the park at any time on any given day- and for a park of its size, that really is saying something. There was a realistic mirage that had the ability to change appearances and completely alter one's perceptions, giving guests an 'authentic Atlantean experience.' This, of course made the experience one-of-a-kind and, consequently, widely sought after.<p>

It had been rumored that billionaire and uber-genius Yen Sid was the mind behind the proclaimed "amazing" illusionary device, but that was mere speculation. Even so, the technology was coveted by most other companies, so one could understand the amount of security guarding the park and the treasure trove that was the Atlantica Tech Center.

"All clear," one guard murmured into his headset. He took a moment to take another glance over- _corridor empty, no suspicious activity_- before turning to continue his rounds. The next few seconds found the guard pinned to the wall, a sharp blade protruding from between his eyes.

A gloved hand searched the rapidly cooling corpse, and a quick once over garnered what was needed. Within moments, a set of key-cards had been procurred, and quick maneuvering gave way to the next step in the plan.

Though it was getting a little late, the park was still open, as it usually was, until midnight. It was usually groups of teenagers out at this time and, of course, the various quantities of adults. The few with children were beginning to pack up, though fewer still were playing in the light of the setting sun.

The screams of pain and convulsing bodies were the immediate attention-bringers to the staff. One woman stared horrified as a little boy's mouth frothed and twisted before going limp, body frozen and floating in a pool that shimmered warningly.

The smell was overwhelming, unpleasant even. The stench of cooking flesh and flayed skin was rising steadily, almost as steadily as the fearful outrage of those helplessly looking on. It would later be said that, somehow, the high voltage cables connected to Atlantica's near-site generators found themselves into the park's main water supply. It would also be said that, while security sought to end the nightmarish hell of the electrocuted peoples, the Tech Center was raided for all it was worth, and all inside were gutted in similar fashion.

"Well, that was fun," was the awkward phrase he spoke as they left unseen.

Holding her quarry, she turned away, clearly done with it all. Her eyes glinted, though, with a far off light and showing that her mind was a million miles away.

"So.." Awkward silence. Then-

"Guess I should show what I learned, right?" A bored hmph was his only answer, and he sighed, nose still ringing from a smell that wouldn't leave easily. "Boy, have they got the wrong guy... What a drag."

* * *

><p><strong>End Drabble<strong>

A/N: A shorter one this time. Next update will be longer, I promise. Finals are still ever-present in my life right now, though by this time next week, they should all be over and done with. On another note, my birthday is tomorrow… My present to me is sleeping in, 'cause I need rest badly. Reviews would be an awesome present as well, though (wink wink).


	8. Lay in Wait

008: Lay in Wait

**Title:** Secrets in the Clock  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Caution  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 852  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of the Final Fantasy/Disney characters/movies therein, though a girl can dream *sigh*  
><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> The group tries to make the best of yet another weekend, but certain things don't go as planned.  
><strong>Warnings this chapter:<strong> None, despite an unhealthy addiction for fried food.

* * *

><p>The next Sunday found them all at the circus yet again, though it wasn't their first choice. Tidus had scored tickets to the water-park Atlantica- a belated birthday present from his dad. Of course, Jecht couldn't have known what would befall the popular attraction. It had only been their luck that the park was closed for investigation. News traveled fast about what had been called the "Atlantica Tragedy." Newscasters harped on and on about casualties and senseless violence. Apparently, something had been stolen in all of the confusion, and a news anchorman coined it an "act of techno-envy."<p>

Now Riku, Kairi, Tidus and Selphie lay waiting for the events to begin.

That morning, Tidus had kicked his cousin Cerri out and sent him back home- apparently, he'd been bumming it on Tidus' couch for the past two weeks while his parents were vacationing in Deep Jungle (a bit ironic, seeing as how it was _Cerri _who was on Fall vacation). Wakka had caught the flu sometime between Tuesday and Friday, and was home resting, while Sora had barricaded himself in Kairi's basement with her PS3, a six pack of coke, various junk foods and a ton of videogames.

Selphie let out a large, gusted sigh. "I wonder what's _taking _so long," she said, a pout quickly forming. For some reason, she had been adamant in going today. Something about a cute guy from one of her sources- though where those sources got their information was a little obscure.

Kairi shrugged and hummed a bit, gazing off and picking her fingers idly.

"Maybe they heard you were coming," Tidus sneered. Selphie rapped her fist against his head for his efforts.

"Getting popcorn," Riku announced after a while. His eyes raked over the stifling crowd with distaste before settling on his friends.

Kairi jumped up from her perch on the dusty, wooden fence, grabbing Selphie as she did so. "Coming with," was what she said as she pulled the girl along. Riku followed soon after, eyes rolling and mouth quirking up in a knowing smirk.

The selection was completely tantalizing; the smell of frying dough, sweet, powdered sugar, and fruity syrups were like a siren to her senses. It wasn't well known of Kairi's addiction to funnel cakes- they weren't as available as she would have preffered like, say, everyday.

For some reason, the line was almost non-existent. They had arrived just as the person in front had finished paying, and Kairi let out a small whoop in appreciation. She hurried towards the counter, intent on bribing for a slightly bigger portion. Fried pastry smathered in sugar and paopu syrup acquired, Kairi turned carefully with her treat, eyes shining with anticipation. After Riku got his popcorn and Selphie settled on cotton candy, they started back toward the others.

Kairi walked as if on eggshells, and she very well may have been. Her eyes darted to and fro, making anyone in her way quail at the intensity. They were close to Tidus now, it was just around that bend-

But a blur shot past at the last moment, and Kairi fumbled to right her hold. It was useless though, and her eyes widened in horror as her plate landed face down.

The blur turned out to be a rather tall guy, possibly in his late teens. "Crud. I'm _so _sorry, kid!" he was saying now.

It was a show of self-restraint in how she didn't throttle him straightaway. Her glare spoke volumes though. "You _idiot!_ What the hell's your problem?!" Her eyes were like purple fire, and the boy shrank back at the sight of them.

"Woah, man. You need to calm the heck down!"

She showed him the finger, glare still firmly in place.

He laughed nervously. "Fiesty little guy, aren't ya?" he said, hoping to lighten the mood.

A nerve ticked for all of a second before she really did throttle him. "I'm a girl, dammit!" It had been a sore point lately; she'd had to cut her hair on Thursday after a piece of gum had somehow gotten stuck in it.

Riku and Selphie stared as Kairi went off on the poor guy. Neither wanted to get in the middle of that, though; they both knew how... _sensitive _Kairi was about her hair.

Ten minutes later saw them all sitting in the bigtop. The guy- Demyx- had bought Kairi a new pastry in apology. This one was probably bigger than was healthy, but Kairi wouldn't have settled for less.

The main event came a little earlier that day- a flyer had told of a show with clowns and elephants, but that had been postponed to a later date.

"That's him!" Selphie squealed over the crowd, mouth agape and hand smacked firmly across her cheek. "He's the guy I heard about-_ I can't believe I didn't notice before!_" She was pointing to a very familiar blonde in a blue costume, and Kairi glowered around her mouthful of funnel cake. Demyx's act- an aquatic-themed show with colorful geysers that moved intune with him and the rest of his team- went without a hitch, though, and she grudgingly admitted to enjoying his display.

* * *

><p><strong>End Drabble<strong>

A/N: And there we go, another update. Finals are officially done—now to catch up on some much needed sleep, heh.


	9. So We Fall

009: So We Fall

**Title:** Secrets in the Clock  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Persist  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1544  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of the Final Fantasy/Disney characters/movies therein, though a girl can dream *sigh*  
><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> "I love my job," is a phrase most everyone will tell themselves. Sometimes that's just a bold-faced lie.  
><strong>Warnings this chapter:<strong> Triggers, implied physical abuse.

* * *

><p>"<em>I love my job<em>," a voice intoned. Somehow, Zexion did not think of it as his own.

He stood amidst piles of paper, raking through envelopes and documents that warranted his notice. He had been up early, running errands as he usually did on show day. Make sure _this one_ completed their task; make sure _that team _is perfectly on schedule-and so on down his rather large checklist. Unfortunately, the hours after found him thigh-deep in more files than usual- which was much more than he cared to think of. There were the standard notes- _bill, bill, bill, some inane document_- and then there were _those_.

Thin fingers held a crumpled piece of parchment with a careful grip, aquamarine eyes scanning the sheaf with intent. The paper was old, and obviously so- with a yellowed surface, finite amount of creases and fewer rips and tears. The ink was bone-dry and fading, the paper smudged with years of dust from disuse.

The first time Zexion found one of the aged parchments had been just a few months ago.

He had been confined to his pull-out desk on one of the buses, going through the drawers in an attempt to get them organized. A sack of envelopes- the latest batch at the time- had been squished into the smallest drawer, and he remembered firmly chastising Demyx for his lazy solution of "sorting out" his storage problem. He had been separating the files into contained, neat stacks when he had spotted something sticking out from underneath several of the usual bills. The crinkled paper was colored a pale tan with yellowed blotches that stood out sharply from the rest of the notes in the bag, which were stark white in comparison.

"Ansem's Report 3" was what headed the page. The script was a dull, dark brown, but the full contents of the letter were gracefully looped and orderly. Even then, Zexion knew his appreciation for the neat calligraphy would win over his immediate desire to label the crumpled thing as garbage and nothing more.

As he read, it had all struck him as achingly familiar, but for the life of him Zexion could not remember where he had known the contents before, or what significance the subject held. A large part of himself believed that _he should know this, he really should_. He should have remembered what these "Reports" were for, who this Ansem was and why the word _heartless _rang so deeply within him. Of course, there was always the other part which denied everything and dismissed the notion entirely. Still, Zexion always made it a point to keep an eye out for the Reports while sifting through mundane paperwork, lest something.. _unsavory _should happen. Such as someone else finding the notes in his stead. Somehow, all of him thought that that probability would not end well at all.

A beep from his wristwatch signalled the passing of another hour, and Zexion blinked with a start. He was due to meet with two of the others very soon, though something told him that certain "others" would still be late, regardless of whether Zexion was on time or not. His attention had been resolutely caught, however, and he left the stifling tent, the flaps rustling closed as he went. Even as he walked at a sedate, but slightly harried pace, Zexion's mind was still firmly on the Reports and what they could really mean. Somehow he had the incredible feeling that finding that information was deeply important.

* * *

><p><em>"I love my job<em>._" _Her words, whispered low, were too quiet to be overheard.

Still, Namine sat, her back to one corner of the tent and fingers fiddling with her greatest pasttime. People flew by in a hurry, so busy with their cues and lives that no one seemed to notice she was even there at all. But Namine noticed them; Namine noticed _everything_- such as Luxord's unwillingness to wash his mismatched socks.

It was a strange and unwanted practice, especially since one could always find him if they knew what they were smelling for. He'd claimed once that they were his lucky pair, and that he never won without them- but Namine had seen him con fifty bucks from the set-up crew last month, while the socks were oddly absent from his soles. She had later heard his unhappy cries while Demyx snickered in a corner.

Moreover, she knew of Marluxia's obsession with the government- or, really, of foreign governments and the collusions of places he had never been to. Namine had seen the charts and notebooks he took out when no one was there to see. Well, she amended, no one but her. She had sketched him too many times to count, usually with his hair up and frames perched on his nose, dutifully adding things to his books. More than once she wondered what was in them, but she never took a look, despite knowing exactly where his things were kept. Despite their friendship, she was no Roxas, and his meddling tendencies did not rub off on her.. _much_.

The one time she had given in to his influence was some time in the last year. She had thought it odd when, after a particularly long night, she had dropped onto her bunk in the bus and saw an open bag peeking out from under Larxene's, a bottom bunk just across from hers. She would have left it be, if not for the fact that Roxas had come in just then, and also noticed the bag. His curious nature was usually held underwraps when around most of the others, which she had a feeling had been planned. No one could honestly accuse Roxas of going through their things if they never had reason to believe it was true. Nonetheless, he did pull the bag out from the bunk and, curious herself, Namine took a peek, too. Paperbacks, hardbounds, cassets, CDs, and even a VHS production of Sun Tzu's _The Art of War _were what filled the bag. Roxas had very quickly put the bag back the way he found it, retreating to his own bunk with a look not unlike that of being creeped out. To be honest, Namine was a little unsettled as well, but there was nothing she really do about what she had seen.

_I love my job._

Just then, Axel and Roxas passed her corner, shoving each other and throwing playful banter back and forth, even as Xion followed just a little behind, exasperated smile on her face. Xion's cornflower blues caught her own for a second, and the other girl waved at her before following again. Namine's arm, covered to the wrist in her egg-white muslin, raised to wave back, but the other girl had already gone.

Her arm lowered slowly, kept close to her side as she picked up her pencil again and began to draw. Her fingers moved steadily as she marked the page, book held close and thoughts running. She drew what her eyes were seeing, but even then, her mind was in a place far from there.

Words flew. Things broke, splintered and _hurt_, but that was how it had always been. She saw hair like the moon and the dark telltale of sun-touched skin, a beauty marred by raging anger. She heard schemes and felt the chills of deception, and in its wake, not-all-phantom wounds throbbed below her skin, even as it turned yellow and blue.

Something streaked across her vision, and Namine flinched as if struck. She recognized the slate-blue hair instantly, though, and she turned to give Zexion a wan smile as she rose to meet him. His eyes locked with hers, an inquiring brow twitching upward.

"Demyx?" It was toned moreso to resignation than questioning. Namine merely shook her head in reply.

As if summoned, Demyx burst through the open flap, dust kicking up from the force of his entry. His eyes searched for all of a second before they glazed over hers to meet Zexion's, and he pushed forward, grabbing a thick cover as he went. His eyes were mildly frantic because he was _late late late_- but the waiting two only exchanged a quick glance, tired sighs escaping almost as one.

Namine's movements were loose and airy, and her dress swished as she passed to stand in the middle of the room. Zexion appeared at her elbow silently, pausing for only a moment before shifting to leave a space between them. By this time, the tent had become silent with the dull familiarity of vacance, but they were not bothered. Then, Demyx aligned himself with the space, took a breath, closed his eyes and _ran- _and in the next moment, pale blue became blonde, green turned to blue, and Namine was stuck staring at a carbon copy of one of her friends.

A flurry of steps and a darkly clad Demyx was long gone, and Namine, now positioned firmly behind Zexion, exited the tent. All who passed saw nothing of alarm- and why should they? It was only their loveable water enthusiast, getting ready to join the show. None saw the air around 'Demyx' rippling in place, or Namine as she shadowed Zexion's illusioned form to induce memories of a show that would never really happen.

_I love my job_, was what they told themselves everyday. But really, they could not hate it more.

* * *

><p><strong>End Drabble<strong>

A/N: I bring you another during-the-show moment, courtesy of Namine and Zexion, with cameo appearances from Demyx and Roxas. I know that my updates should have technically been closer together since I was on my week-long 'Summer break' roughly... three weeks ago, but life sucks, and the Summer semester sort of crept on me. I've been trying to get everything taken care of for when I move come August to continue my schooling once I graduate, though certain people in my life keep procrastinating on getting things done. My word of advice: _Never lie to your significant other and say that you took care of things when you _obviously _didn't_. Big no-no. Mine still hasn't learned that, sadly.

To **AlwaysNinja**, I'm not sure why no one else has reviewed. I'm beginning to think that my prompts are not as interesting as I had originally hoped... Anyway, I'm two or three 'drabbles' away from finishing the ones that spawned my ideas for this whole thing. To that effect, once I do reach that point I'll most likely have a plan for where I want this little collection to go. I might dedicate my (limited) free time to just get an alternate story going (a full blown chapter story, this time) or else create a sequel for this and continue on a slightly more mature vein of thought. I'll have a clearer plan soon. 'Til then, my only real hope is to see more reviews.


	10. On a Ledge

010: On a Ledge

**Title:** Secrets in the Clock  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Chaos  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3,878  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of the Final Fantasy/Disney characters/movies therein, though a girl can dream *sigh*  
><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> There's another target, and this time Demyx goes up to bat. Now, if only he could stop his messes from multiplying...  
><strong>Warnings this chapter:<strong> Minor mentions of blood, implied disorders, and stealing... yeah.

* * *

><p>The tunnel was dank, drafty and <em>oh<em> so dark, a combination of traits he would rather live without experiencing all at once. Alas, his wishes were not meant to be considered, for Demyx very clearly found himself traversing the lengths of his greatest scorn.

They were simply called Portals by those in the know, though mainly for Demyx's sake- _since he couldn't make heads or tails of the original name for the damned things, and he _knew_ he wasn't alone on that front, too_. The long passageways were the usual way of getting to necessary locations. He never quite understood how they worked; he wasn't a techno-geek like Zexion or Vexen, so all the science babble they laid on him sometimes (_always_) left him more clueless than before they started. From what managed to be understood, Demyx gathered that the Portals were some type of teleportation device, though one that employed the use of a "tunnel" ages shorter than the thousands of miles the main ends actually connected. The particulars didn't really make sense to him; he supposed, though, that in the end it really wouldn't matter. Probably.

Demyx's footsteps echoed down the expanse of the channel, a steady reverberation meeting his ears as he emmersed himself in thought. Usually, he would talk himself up before starting a mission, giving himself encouraging words with emphasis on_ not messing_ _up_ while, of course, strumming Arpeggio idly. Words like "focus," "breathe," and "don't you dare fudge this up!" were often uttered to himself on the walk to the other end of the tunnel (and were often enough forgotten by the time he reached his destination)- though this day his mind was so muddled that he could not yet summon even the barest attempts of the sentiments.

In the privacy of the Portal, his face was still smarting. A dull ache had spread over the contours of his skin, crawled over the stinging flesh to lay claim down his neck. The heat had pooled there, raised to a slightly feverish pitch while he recalled in perfect clarity just why he was hurting. His cheeks were tinged a grayish red and inflated in the peak of his embararssed ire, but Demyx forced himself to think of kinder thoughts. After all, it wasn't everyday he was slapped around by someone younger than him, let alone a girl. He instinctively knew that the guys would never let him live it down if they found out. _This was why he planned on never telling a soul._

_Focus, man! _he thought, shaking his head roughly. The hood atop his head shifted with his jerking motions, threatening to fall, but he caught it in time and fastened it back into place. _Can't fudge this up. _He needed to focus and, to save his dignity- _what was left of it, anyway_- he needed to get this done right. He knew that Saix would have his hide if he botched up another mission, or if he found out Demyx was late _again_. Unbidden, his thoughts abruptly started playing back the last fifteen minutes of his life.

A petite spitfire, thoroughly incensed by his thoughtless running and the loss he'd caused in the process; an equally small brunette in bright clothes and a much taller boy with silver locks, both looking on but keeping a healthy distance from their quarrel. A hasty compensation, and even quicker retreat; making it to the back tent just in time to pull the switch- and catching Zexion's eyes right before the process had begun. Shame filled him then, thinking back to the look of stern disappointment and, much to his chagrin, _resigned expectation_ on Zexion's face.

A sudden chill brought his mind away from thoughts of small forms topped with jewel-colored hair, and riddled in boys' clothes. The air did well for his heated skin, cooling him down as the embarrassed flush slowly, but surely faded to nothing. No longer quite as distracted, Demyx took the time to straighten his cloak once again before moving forward.

Amidst his muttered ranting, his meeting with Saix started to restore its place at the forefront of Demyx's mind.

* * *

><p><em>He was standing in a small tent, presenting himself for his briefing. Saix was to his front, seated behind a great wooden desk and exuding an air about him that was somehow both casual and stern. Vexen and Lexaeus were there in accompaniment, with the former off to the side, also seated and radiating impatience, while the latter held quiet sentry by the doorway. <em>

_The ground was mostly leveled where Demyx stood, but the occasional pebble or mound of uneven earth pressed against the soles of his feet as he fought (and lost to) his ingrained need to shuffle about. It was a surprisingly hot afternoon, and sweat beaded at his brow and dripped from the base of his neck down his back. The tent space was relatively small, only big enough for the girth of the desk, attendee's chair (which Vexen had claimed for himself), and the five or so feet from the, now closed, tent flap. The air was quickly becoming humid, and those present knew much of the wetness was a result of Demyx's own restless fidgeting. Wistfully, he welcomed thoughts of the balmy, autumn chill that would no doubt grace the island later in the day. For the moment, though, the room was increasingly stifling and musty with dirt and dust, and Demyx tried to stop himself from sneezing. He failed._

"_HAAA-chooo!" _

_Vexen's ire spiked almost tangibly; his teeth were grinding and his glare was positively glacial. As he sniffled piteously, Demyx spied Lexaeus sending him sympathetic looks, but otherwise staying put. At last, Saix got around to the crux of the matter._

"_Several months ago, rumors of a certain device were brought to our attention. A reconaissance team was sent to gather intel on the situation, and came back with these." Here, Saix pushed a few blown up images of sequential schematics across the desktop, as well as one or two photographs of obvious attempts to bring the aforementioned diagrams into fruition. "Regardless of the original intentions, the prototype of the apparatus was the only attempt that worked remotely as anticipated. I'm sure you remember." _

_And Demyx did remember; he was there with Luxord at the time, and got to see everything firsthand. The device was supposed be some type of enhancer that would affect the environment, intended to be used as an agricultural boon, among other things. It was one of those 'if we make this, we'd surely end world hunger, achieve world peace, etc, etc.' Typically, in the wrong hands (namely them) the thing was a double-edged sword. He remembered having to stifle himself several times while seeing the so-called genii (he did _so_ know what that word meant- take that Axel!) falling over themselves trying to make the damned thing work. _

"_Officially, it was deemed overly ambitious and its creation suspended. Unofficially, the project continued until its eventual completion. Your assignment," continued Saix, while sliding a decidedly large floorplan of a building onto the table, "is to retrieve the blueprints from its location here," he pointed to a small rectangle on the map, "as well as the device." Here, Saix slid his finger over to a polygonal area in what was probably some thirty or forty stories above the previous spot, tapping his finger twice for emphasis._

_After a moments' pause, Saix motioned to Vexen, who stood and passed over a small, carefully wrapped package. It was unceremoniously given to Demyx, but no instructions were offered, so he assumed they were inside. _

"_Questions?" Saix inquired- and here Demyx looked thoughtful, actually mulling it over, before deciding that no, he did not have any questions. To that, he was promptly expelled from the tent (into the sweet, sweet air!) and sent on his way._

* * *

><p>At present, Demyx's eyes roved the dark channel, searching for the tiny markers that would relay how far from his exit point he currently was. Two pale, quarter-sized dots were adhered to the tunnel wall, just coming up on his right. <em>Not too far<em>, he thought.

And as if hearing his silent words, a tinny voice drawled into his ear, "_Just two meters left; _do_ try to contain yourself_."

Demyx jumped, briefly spooked, before recognizing it as Vexen coming through his communicator. _Oh yeah_.

Apparently his de facto partner (since, for some reason, the others were pretty adamant about having other things to do- cue the notable increase in occupied tents and side acts around the big top that day), the older man had staved off working with Demyx in person, and opted instead to offer his technological expertise.

From that point, the journey ended quickly. One moment his mind was beginning to wander off again- despite his best attempts to stop exactly that from happening. The next instant saw him gazing at the surly, forboding end-gate of the Portal. He had reached his destination.

Taking a breath to steel himself (and ignoring Vexen's snide remarks filtering through his communicator), Demyx gazed at the outlet, gaping wide and churning with a shrouding gloom as it was, before exiting.

Passing through the swirling darkness always made Demyx shiver with cold, and his previously chilled disposition- not to mention the thoroughly air-conditioned alcove he found himself in- did not do much to help matters. Nevertheless, he set upon getting into place, his quick steps feather-light and just as silent. He traversed the compound's lower deck with ease, only having to hide from the occasional wanderer and keep out of sight of security cameras- easy as pie. The next step was important, so said his partner.

"_That_," Vexen intoned, as Demyx pulled out the package inside his cloak for a quick study, "_is for my piece of mind. Attach the mechanism to a surveillance device and it, upon contact, will allow me to override the surveillance system and supply you a sufficient cover. Only move after the central core is green, and not a moment before!_" Here, the man was almost spitting his words, and with good reason.

Demyx winced as he recalled his last mission, his first (and possibly only) solo. He managed to avoid others' attention through nearly sixty floors of increasingly tight security. He got a swelled head when it came time to leave, and was quickly spotted by some backwater apprentice, who Demyx initially dismissed as unimportant. It was a rookie-level mistake. An alarm was raised shortly thereafter, and his escape made extremely unpleasant; Demyx hated going through sewers more than the Portals themselves.

Now, perfectly ensconced in one of the rafters, Demyx retrieved the small device to follow through on the instructions. He nearly dropped the thing twice ("_Careful, you dimwit!_") before righting it with a grateful sigh and pressing it against the security camera he was hiding behind. Coincidentally, that camera was one of the few in the lower compound area that provided a sufficient blind spot. It was with a small amount of interest that Demyx watched as the thing wound itself up before bearing down, miniscule screw-like constructs drilling into a hard shell and allowing Vexen to begin his work. The center button blared bright red for several long moments, during which Vexen admitted he was recording the last half-hour of visual information, which he would program to continue playing until it reached real-time. Soon, the light transferred to green, and Demyx was free to move.

Getting the blueprints was almost suspiciously easy; without the cameras to worry about, all he really needed was good timing to get into the labeled Filing Room and find the appropriate tube. Retrieving the apparatus itself was more difficult; the traffic of employees and guards all but multiplied the higher he went. It was an eternity later (or so it seemed, what with all his dodging and general avoidance of being seen- it was really only about fiften minutes or so) that he finally obtained his target. That finished, and with Vexen's reluctantly complacent say so, Demyx left the immediate area.

He was already congratulating himself on a job well done when an alarm started. Vexen swore viciously in his ear, "_You idiot! Absolute nimrod- how could you mess this up-? I practically _laid it out_ for you—!_"

As his eardrums throbbed from the grating din and his heart began to sink deep into his stomach, Demyx wondered absently what had given him away _this_ time.

* * *

><p>Marlin Percula was a careful sort of man.<p>

He lived in a neighborhood that had a good reputation, in a nice little house complete with a white picket fence. Granted, that fence was getting a little worn down, and probably should've been replaced a few weeks ago- but it was still a good fence, a _safe _fence, so that was beside the point.

His mornings started at six o'clock sharp, regardless of whether it was a workday or the weekend. After waking his son, the two would begin their morning ritual to start off their days. Seven in the morning usually found them locking up the house, after which Marlin would take Nemo to their neighbor's house, to be watched for the hour or so wait for the schoolbus to show up or else babysitting on weekends. No longer included in the routine was the diligent staking out of his neighbor's home to ensure the safety and wellbeing of his son.

Well, _all right_, maybe he did stay for ten (twenty) minutes or so, just to be sure. To this end, Marlin would adamantly deny that he was over-protective, just smart.

Marlin was the type of man who valued order and, above all, _safe_ things. Schedules were deemed safe- there was nothing quite like following a planned out day- _perfect to the T_. He knew that if he ever deviated from his planned out, orderly agenda, _it_ had a good chance of happening.

The feeling of lightness usually came first. He would begin to feel it wherever he was, no matter what he had been doing in the moments before. He would usually shake his head in an attempt to clear it which, much of the time and to his dismay did not work. A fresh bout of anxiety would normally wound its way into his heart next, causing him to get jumpy and a tad faint. These feelings usually preceded something deemed Very Bad, and Marlin dreaded them with a passion. To counter these moments, he surrounded himself in order and a high dose of safety precautions, just to be, well, _safe_.

At work, he usually pulled into the parking lot at the Highwind Corporation of Greater Achievement by seven forty-five, and clocked in at eight on-the-dot. He never deviated from that order. Except today.

There was a power outage during the night, and without his trusty alarm clock to wake him, Marlin slept until seven-thirty. After dressing and rescuing his son from the evils of weekend idleness (also known as sitting on the carpet, eating cereal from the box and watching trashy weekend cartoons), Marlin rushed over to his neighbor's home, passed over his son and a day bag, and sped off to work. Or at least tried to. There was thicker-than-normal traffic all the way there, and a twenty minute drive quickly turned into a whopping forty-three (unknown to him, caused by a certain grouchy blond running interference _"-can never be too safe with that idiot!_"). He clocked in over an hour late.

By the time he sat down at his desk, Marlin was feeling drained and off-kilter. And, after seeing a post-it note on his monitor, apparently left by the receptionist downstairs (who had made repeated assurances that no, she did _not_ see him coming in late, if anyone asked), that the meeting at one o'clock was actually going on _now_, he started feeling that something was desparately going wrong with his day.

Marlin practically ran to the conference room, files important to the meeting in hand. Once outside the door he paused, trying to school his rumpled features before knocking and letting himself in.

At the gobsmacked expression worn by his boss (who he realized belatedly had probably been speaking, oops), Marlin started apologizing left, right and, center, looking contrite and sheepish. Papers sufficiently handed over, Marlin apologized profusely once again before heading back to his office. That was oddly flooded with water.

He could not have known that his boss had called the main receptionist, Dory, just moments before his entrance to inquire as to his whereabouts, only to be told that she hadn't seen the man, and that she would check the security camera in the parking lot ("I'm just borrowing it, sir, to make sure his car is here, and _hey_, it isn't. Would you look at that, he's really not here at all- oh wait! There he is, just pulling in! Weird…"). He also could not have realized that his brief appearance would cause his colleagues to bring their meeting to a stuttering halt, become terribly confused and ponder the implications. That a hunch and a sharp order to check on their greatest accomplishment _tout de suite_ would send the compound into a full blown panic was something he would not be privy to until the commotion ensued.

* * *

><p>There was shouting now, coming from the direction he had just left. There was a steady stream of cursing coming from Vexen's end and, what's more, there was panic rising to the forefront of his mind. Demyx fought hard to stay focused and curb his inner terror, images of Zexion, frown heavy with disappointment, and even sweet, tired (<em>broken<em>) Namine looking on as Saix tore into him. Under his skin, his pulse was jumping madly, on par with the bob of his adam's apple as he swallowed, filled with worry. Overhead, the sprinklers turned on, responding to the height of his nerve.

Vexen's snarls picked up before stopping abruptly. Over the din, Demyx heard, "_Radio silence; I need to think!_" before the man was gone, taking even the light whir of static with him. Demyx nearly started to protest, but that would give away where he was, and he had no clue if the cameras were still under Vexen's control. He tried to beat down his increasing panic, but only partially succeeded. As he passed a (blessedly empty) breakroom, a legion of water-coolers groaned as the liquid therein swished and churned before bursting free. Water leapt out of the room, following in his direction.

Just where was his departure Portal supposed to be again? He couldn't ask Vexen (_though he was tempted to press the shiny button on his earpiece just to spite the man- radio silence his arse!_). He wracked his brain, still frazzled and slightly frantic as he noticed the water trailing after him and realizing that his messups were practically multiplying themselves. Voices sounded on his right, and he turned, changing his route.

Suddenly, his communicator sprung back to life. "_Your escape has been compromised_," Vexen was saying now. As Demyx's hope began to plummet, the man went on to say, "_I took the liberty of finding an alternate path. I'm sure you're quite acquainted with the sewage system." _Demyx's face darkened quickly at the man's smug tone, and he growled.

Screw that! He was _so_ not going through a sewer, not again! No, he decided firmly, he would just have to make an exit for himself. He still had his Emergency Return Home token, given to him and reprogrammed continuously, courtesy of Zexion. Unfortunately, unlike regular Portals, which could be attached to an object (a piece of paper, a wall, a doorframe, etc.), E.R.H.s needed open space, and lots of it.

As the skeleton of a hasty plan came together in his mind, Demyx's fingers quickly worked on securing the apparatus on his back, replacing the stolen device with his beloved sitar. A few notes calmed his mind before reaching the conflicted waters, urging them forward and drowning out Vexen's barking orders. The presence of the water served as an inspiration, and the plan cemented itself in his mind. It was a simple plan, Vexen would later admit. An extremely simple and foolhardy plan; it was abhorringly effective.

All the doors in the hall he was in were shut tight—but Demyx didn't have the time to force one open, so he continued to move. Then, suddenly there it was: an open door! He rushed forward and, seeing the room empty, opened the large windows on the far wall. It was when he took a few skidding steps back that he realized he had company.

A stout man (presumably the _Marlin C. Percula_ proclaimed on the name plate he passed on the way in) who possessed far too many worry lines was staring at him incredulously, eyes wide and mouth open. And when Demyx took the last steps and turned, ready to jump out the window and risking going _splat_ come the some thirty stories below, the man (Marlin?) seemingly said the only thing to come to mind:

"Are you _insane?!_"

Vexen apparently agreed wholehearted, and was content to rant in Demyx's ear. Said water enthusiast only shot Marlin a curled, lopsided smile.

The timing had to be right, Demyx knew, but he didn't have any of that left. So he did what he was known to do: he took a chance. Gathering himself and relying on his dumb luck (and, appropriately, Luxord's stolen sock, stuffed in his back pocket), he strummed long and low, his power practically humming with the beginnings a promising étude, before he was swept up, out of the window, and into the abyss below. About twenty feet from the window ledge, Demyx would activate his E.R.H., taking him and a bird that was, unfortunately, flying too closely (but was probably going to crash into the building later anyway and die a horrible, pain-filled death, he would later insist- before declaring it his new pet) back to the circus.

Before that, though, Marlin found himself slammed against the opposite wall via a violent, watery hand. Blood dripped down the side of his head as the world grew darker with every moment. His eyes searched for the intruder, though, and when they found him, a sloppy grin and flashed peace sign was the last thing he saw.

* * *

><p>The next morning, in a modest room on a faraway island, two girls were watching the news. A blurry clip was playing, shot from someone's cell phone (later claimed by some kid on a field trip to the esteemed Highwind Corps). The anchorman was throwing that phrase around again ("Techno-envy!" he was insisting). Kairi started turning away, already dispassioned, when she saw something. After pausing the news and rewinding to the beginning of the clip ("<em>Thank you DVR!<em>"), she hit play before squinting harshly at the screen. _Wait, what was that-?_

"Selph," Kairi breathed. "Did you see-"

But Selphie was already at her desk, typing furiously away, even as her fingers shook on the keys. Whether that was from fear or excitement wasn't clear but, all at once, Kairi knew for certain that they could be on to something horribly, inexplicably great.

* * *

><p><strong>End Drabble<strong>

A/N: Woah, it's been such a long time :[. So.. My original plan was to update this before going away to school.. Unfortunately, that just didn't happen, so this post is grossly late. First things first; thanks for the amazing reviews! As soon as I read them I just couldn't make this huge, ridiculous-looking smile leave my face :). In answer to **Mirae-no-sekai**, I live in a lovely part of the US of A where two major circuses play a large part in the culture. The school I'm currently going to was actually started by one of the founders of one such circus (I'm not actually part of a circus, though that _was_ a scholarship option.. and cookies to anyone who guessed where I go to school just from those facts alone). It didn't strike me as odd before, since access to these two organizations is made available during most seasons here.

Now, on the prompt: This one was Demyx-centered with a side-serving of Vexen, highlighting a heist where they're the major players. Marlin from Finding Nemo was also featured. For all those who didn't make the connection.. you should watch more movies ^^; The last name Percula is derived from one of the many names for the Clownfish. As to whether Marlin justdied… I haven't decided yet.

On my profile, there's now a section called **On Story Updates**, so anyone curious about when the next one will be (probably in a few months from now, sadly), checking that out might be a good idea. Also, I went back and tried to fix any typos in previous chapters, but if I missed any let me know :).


	11. Not an End

Grrrrr okay. Sorry in advance for the bold text. _**Ahem**_.

As you can probably tell by the length of this, this is not a chapter update. This has been bothering me for the longest, and I'm not really sorry about what I'm about to do.

From the last time I updated this story, I mentioned on my profile that the chances of me updating often were slim. **This is still true**. My goal was to have Chapter/Prompt 11 out by May 1st, which we all can see did not happen. This is **not **for lack of trying, for I did begin writing.

However, halfway through writing the chapter, I went back to read through the old chapters, and I was really disappointed in myself. Originally, I kept the beginning chapters to show the progress in my writing, but I think it's** time for a change**.

As of now, **Secrets in the Clock **is deemed **Complete**.

But.

I'm going to **rewrite **this whole thing, and to be honest? **I'm doing this my way**. I don't really give two shits about the MA whatsits anymore (mostly because I'm on Tumblr most of the time these days, and I read most fanfictions on there now anyway). If deletes my story then so be it. **I don't even care anymore**; I can always post it on there. I might even do that anyway.

If you even remotely like this story or where it was tentatively headed, **please consider **adding me to your alerts instead of the story itself. **This story will be deleted **by the time I post the first chapter of the new one (and I might change the name, since it's been so long that I can't even make sense of my old notes).

If you're on Tumblr and want to know my url, PM me and I'll send it your way. That's all I have to say guys. Happy reading.

-KanyaD-28


End file.
